Einstein Device
The '''Einstein Device', formerly known as the Doctor Device, was an experimental weapon designed by Dino Attack Team's chief designers. Its primary purpose was to annihilate an entire army of Mutant Dinos while causing minimal damage to the LEGO Planet itself. History The Doctor Device was commissioned by Specs as the results of talks between Dino Attack Team and the LEGOLAND military. The LEGOLAND military pushed for the use of dropping nuclear weapons from orbit to wipe out the Mutant Dinos, but Specs argued that the consequences to the LEGO Planet would be devastating, resulting in a Pyrrhic victory. Therefore, the Doctor Device was suggested as an alternative: a weapon of mass destruction that could specifically target Mutant Dinos without leaving a negative ecological impact. An early prototype of the Doctor Device was tested by Sam Throramebi on a swarm of Mutant Vinscale Octomus off the coast of LEGO City. Later prototypes were tested in LEGO Studios, where it was used to successfully exterminate the Mutant Dinos in the area. In the later months of the Dino Attack, Frank Einstein worked to redesign the Einstein Device to use Imagination as a means of countering the Maelstrom in the Mutant Dinos. Because Dr. Einstein spent much of this time working undercover at XERRD, he sent blueprints and schematics to Specs in the form of secret holographic messages contained in chess pieces. In honor of Dr. Einstein's contributions, Rex suggested that they change the Doctor Device's name to the Einstein Device. The Einstein Device was rarely talked about by Dino Attack agents for multiple reasons. Due to its ability to terminate the existence of an entire army, it was not something Dino Attack agents wished to talk about without getting into debates about morals and ethics. However, more importantly, it had to be kept a secret from the villains who have allied with Dino Attack Team, such as Evil Ogel. The original Doctor Device was far too dangerous, and the redesigned Einstein Device could potentially be redesigned to magnify any payload it carried. As such, Specs decided to take whatever measures necessary to keep the weapon's blueprints from falling into Ogel's possession, including destroying all blueprints and prototypes as well as only producing a single Einstein Device for use in the final battle. During the battle of December 21, the Einstein Device was not yet finished when Dino Attack Headquarters was attacked by Mutant Lizards and, shortly afterward, heavily damaged by Firecracker's explosives. Sam Race and Viper were sent to retrieve the device from the ruined technology center. Viper attempted to fire it at Dr. Rex but accidentally activated and damaged the device. This forced Specs, Reptile, Hotwire, Dr. Cyborg, and Hertz to make last-minute repairs and deactivate it before it could prematurely explode. The Einstein Device was loaded with Rex's Creative Spark and then, from aboard the T-1 Typhoon helicopter Amanda, Viper fired the weapon at Dr. Rex. The Einstein Device detonated, killing Dr. Rex and releasing a large explosion of Imagination that wiped out most of the Mutant Dino army while leaving Dino Attack Team unharmed. Features The Einstein Device resembled a small missile and required a special handheld launcher to be fired. It was covered with sleek silver plating and lined with small blue lights that would flash when the weapon was armed. Early prototypes were loosely inspired by the Molecular Disruption Device, also known as the "M.D. Device" or "Doctor Device" (from which Dino Attack's weapon derived its original name), from the book Ender's Game. The idea was a weapon that would create an initial explosion, which could then start a continuous chain reaction by coming in contact with more matter. However, while the book's fictional counterpart worked by dispersing any molecules it came in contact with, Dino Attack's weapon was originally envisioned as specifically targeting living mutant cells carrying a signature element, which would later be specifically identified as the Maelstrom. However, this option was not feasible and was ultimately scrapped after several prototype tests. After undergoing a redesign, the Einstein Device was intended to counteract Maelstrom using magnified amounts of Imagination. Because Imagination is a very rare element outside the Nimbus System, the founding members feared that the new Einstein Device could potentially extinguish nearby Creative Sparks in order to power itself, which was one of the reasons why Specs decided that it may only be used in the most dire situation. However, upon completion, the Einstein Device only required a single Creative Spark to use as its payload, with the resulting Imagination fallout strengthening the Creative Sparks of those caught in the blast radius. During the final battle, Dr. Cyborg modified the Einstein Device to give it extra plating, ensuring that it would be waterproof in the rainy weather. Trivia *While the Doctor Device was originally named after the Molecular Disruption Device from Ender's Game, the Einstein Device's name was also inspired by the Magnusson Device from Half-Life 2: Episode 2. Category:Technology Category:PeabodySam